


El Motivo

by KAZ2Y5_Impala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAZ2Y5_Impala67/pseuds/KAZ2Y5_Impala67
Summary: Sin betear pero confío en que se pueda leer bien ^3^Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (porque si lo hicieran esto sería lo más canon del mundo y yo sería la mujer más feliz de la tierra)Spoiler: Novena temporada.





	El Motivo

**Author's Note:**

> Sin betear pero confío en que se pueda leer bien ^3^  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (porque si lo hicieran esto sería lo más canon del mundo y yo sería la mujer más feliz de la tierra)  
> Spoiler: Novena temporada.

Dean olió el café recién hecho nada más abrir los ojos. Se puso su bata y salió, olisqueando, disfrutando de ese olor al que ahora acompañaba el de unas tostadas. Paso ante la puerta de la habitación de Sam, pero esta seguía cerrada y de ella surgían leves ronquidos. Si su hermano aún estaba en la cama ¿Quién estaba en la cocina?

Al asomarse por la puerta vio a Cas, relajado mientras ponia mantequilla en la tostada. Ahora que era humano, y después de todo lo que había sucedido con April, Dean se daba cuenta de que haberle pedido que se marchará era un golpe bajo para el pobre ángel.

-Hey Cas-Ni siquiera se giró para mirar a Dean-eso huele muy bien. ¿Cómo estás?

El antiguo ángel no comprendía esa pregunta; hacía tan solo unas horas le había pedido que al llegar el siguiente día dejara el bunker, y todo sin darle ni una sola explicación, y ahora le trataba como si no sucediera nada, como si no le fuese a echar de su vida en un par de horas.

-No hace falta que finjas que te importo Dean-el cazador se quedó parado en la puerta, mirando a Cas con una profunda mirada de tristeza-Sé que quieres que salga de tu vida, ya no tiene que parecer que te preocupas-las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de los ojos de Castiel.

-Cas…no quiero que salgas de mi vida-dijo Dean acercándose a la isla en la que estaban apoyados todos los instrumentos que Cas había estado usando, y viendo desde allí la espalda de Cas, que seguía luchando contra las tortitas-Pero no puedes quedarte y tampoco puedes preguntarme porque. Sé que esto es muy raro, pero simplemente no puedes.

A Dean le dolía en el alma tener que pedirle eso a Cas, pero que Sam se recuperase era algo que estaba por delante de cualquier otra cosa, porque siempre había sido así: desde que Dean era pequeño, John le había estado torturando con lo de que su única misión era cuidar de Sam, proteger a Sam, vigilar a Sam, y nada de eso podía verse afectado por nada de lo que Dean sintiera o necesitara. Hasta ese momento su tarea no había sido tan difícil de cumplir, pero eso había sido porque nunca se había interpuesto nada, ni nadie, que le hiciese plantearse a Dean si todo lo que hacía por Sammy era justo para Dean.

-Vale, tampoco quiero hacerte cambiar de opinión-susurro entre dientes- que me vaya de tu vida es lo mejor que podría pasarte, ahora que ya no tengo mis poderes no sería más que una carga para ti.

Dean se dio cuenta de que nunca había escuchado a Cas hablar de esa  manera, como si fuese una pequeña hormiguita a la que el mundo podía pisotear. Entonces comprendió lo mal que Cas tenía que estar pasándolo en ese momento, y no solo por sus poderes angelicales, si no por el hecho de que Cas lo había perdido todo por apoyarle y ahora Dean lo estaba echando de su vida como un perro mal herido al que no quieres seguir viendo porque te deprime. Maldito Ezequiel, en cuanto Sam se recuperase ese cabrón iba a enterarse.

-Cas, no. Nunca serías una carga, simplemente es algo que tengo que solucionar…

-¿Esto que siento es normal?

Dean no se esperaba una pregunta así, el esperaba una reprimenda por su parte, gritos y golpes.

-¿Cómo?

-Duele Dean, y no sé si es normal.

-¿Qué te duele Cas?-Dean rodeo la isla y le apoyo una mano en el hombro, pensaba que ese cabrón de Ezequiel le había curado-No sabía que tenías ninguna herida, dime ¿dónde?

-Aquí-Cas señaló sobre su corazón-cada vez que pienso en volver a quedarme solo.

Eso Dean sí que no lo esperaba, el gesto de Castiel le había calado. Todo este dolor, y por su culpa, siempre era por su culpa. Todas las personas a las que Dean amaba se veían afectadas tarde o temprano y Cas había sido su última víctima. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar sobre las mejillas de Dean mientras acercaba a Cas a su cuerpo y lo estrechaba entre sus brazos. Entonces lo notó, Castiel sollozaba suavemente mientras escondía su cara entre el cuello de Dean y su hombro, fascinándose por el aroma del hombre al que una vez sacó de la perdición, del que el mismo reconstruyó pieza a pieza y el mismo que le volvía a abandonar, como a un juguete roto, pero del que no podía separarse tan fácilmente.

-Siento tanto todo esto Cas-Dean lo separó para poder mirarle a los ojos, ¿siempre habían sido así de azules?...no, este azul era distinto, este azul estaba rodeado por la rojez propia de unos ojos humanos humedecidos por el llanto, ese azul ya no era el azul puro que Castiel poseía antes de que le hubiese arruinado la vida-es mi culpa, tendría que haber actuado de otra forma, haberte dejado al margen antes, no haberte pedido todos esos malditos favores. Lo que ahora sientes es culpa de tu humanidad, cosa que también es mi culpa.

-Ahora es demasiado tarde Dean-Castiel susurraba al odio del cazador-pero no cambiaría ninguna de mis decisiones…lo volvería a dar todo por ti, todas las veces que me lo pidieras. Solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer por mí ahora.

-No puedes quedarte…-Dean sentía que se moría cada vez que se lo decía-lo siento pero no puedes…no puedes…yo…

-No quiero que me dejes quedarme.

-¿Entonces?-El cazador le daría todo lo que Cas le pidiera-Pídeme lo que quieras.

-Enséñame.

¿Le estaba pidiendo lo que Dean creía que le estaba pidiendo? Dean se dio cuenta de que los ojos azules de su amigo estaban oscurecidos por ¿deseo? ¿Era eso lo que veía en los ojos de Castiel? Era imposible, a los dos les gustaban las mujeres ¿no? Al menos a él si le gustaban solo las mujeres, nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre, pero tampoco lo había probado nunca, eso le hizo pensar en lo que sería tener a Cas entre sus brazos, besarle y tocarle sin ropa por en medio…y la idea no le disgusto lo más mínimo. No, no podía ser y no podía ser no por la heterosexualidad inamovible de Dean, sino porque no era lo suficiente para Cas, era demasiado impuro.

De todas formas, pensó Dean, debía haber mal interpretado a su amigo.

-No creo que entienda lo que me estas pidiendo-dijo con una sonrisa, no muy seguro de cuál era la respuesta que quería escuchar.

-Sí que lo entiendes Dean, significa esto.

Dean se sorprendió cuando Cas se lanzó sobre sus brazos, acerando su boca a la suya, notando por primera vez el sabor del ángel. El beso fue torpe, la boca de Cas y la de Dean no parecían encajar, golpearon sus dientes y un gemido salió de la boca de Cas. Dean no pudo evitar apartarse para mirarle mejor.

Esto que sentía…no lo había sentido nunca y era tan...sorprendente.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No lo sé, estos sentimientos humanos me confunden. Solo sé que es exactamente aquí donde deseo estar y que no lo cambiaría por nada

-Cas…

Dean le volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue completamente distinto. La lengua de Dean se habría paso entre los labios de Cas rozándose con la de Castiel, iniciando una lucha que ninguno de los dos planeaba ganar. Los brazos de Cas le rodearon por los hombros y Dean le acerco a su cuerpo, quería sentirlo, quería pegarse a Castiel y no dejarle ir nunca. La mano de Cas viajo hasta donde la antigua marca que su mano había dejado cuando le saco del infierno se encontraba y la dejó allí, notando como el cazador reconocía el gesto y le estrechaba más contra sí.

Dean arrastro a Castiel hasta que lo subió sobre la isla. El beso se estaba volviendo cada vez más salvaje, y Cas estaba mareado por tantas emociones. Dean se colocó entre las piernas de su ángel y siguió besándole enredándole las manos en el pelo y disfrutando de la cercanía del cuerpo de Cas.

-Te necesito Dean.

-No puedo-El cerebro de Dean iba a mil por hora, intentando entender todo lo que había pasado-lo siento, pero no puedo hacerte esto.

El cazador se apartó, dejando atrás el cuerpo de Cas y notando la falta de su calor. Se dirigió a la puerta y apoyado en el marco habló por última vez, mirando hacia el pasillo y rezando para que no se le quebrase la voz:

-Quiero que estés preparado para irte en dos horas, no te preocupes por el dinero, te daré algo para que puedas sobrevivir un par de semanas. Puedes llevarte algo de ropa y algún libro. Avisaré a Sam para que podáis despediros…lo siento Cas…iel.

 

+++

 

Dean tocó la puerta de Sam, tenía que decirle que Cas se iba antes de perder la poca compostura que le quedaba.

-¿Sammy?-Tocó un poco más fuerte-Sal, tienes que saber algo.

-¿Qué quieres Dean?-la melena de Sam asomó por el borde de la puerta-Estaba durmiendo.

-Cas se va-Dean quería que Zeke se enterase, así que remarcó bien cada palabra-En un par de horas.

Los ojos de Sam se volvieron azules por un segundo y su rostro cambió, ahí estaba, ese maldito ángel.

-Sabes que es lo mejor-su voz parecía de otra persona-Sam se recuperará pronto.

-Vale Zeke, lo que tú digas.

Los ojos azules aparecieron de nuevo y Sam volvió en sí.

-Espera ¿Cómo dices?-Estaba sorprendido, lo de April le había venido cerca, y ahora se iba otra vez, ángel cabezota-Hay que convencerle de que no se vaya, tiene que haber alguna forma de…

-No se va porque quiera él, se va porque lo digo yo- Dean notó que le fallaban las rodillas y habló antes de que Sam le discutiese esa idea- No voy a escuchar nada Sam, él tiene que irse y ninguno puede preguntarme el motivo. Punto.

-¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?-Dean abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por esa pregunta-Quiero decir, ¿os habéis peleado?

-Sam, ya te lo he dicho, sin preguntas.

-¡Como que sin preguntas! ¿Crees que voy a dejar que le eches de aquí? ¿Con toda la mierda que ha tenido que tragar por nuestra culpa, por tu culpa? ¿¡Cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de hacerle eso?!

-Sam-Dean advirtió.

-¡Ni Sam ni nada! Esto es asombroso ¡¿Es que no tienes corazón?!

-Para, Sam.

-No voy a parar Dean, porque esto es injusto y lo sabes ¡Solo es un humano ahora! ¿¡Qué va a hacer el solo?!

-¡He dicho que pares, Sam!-Dean prácticamente grito, haciendo que Sam se estremeciera-¡No quiero seguir discutiendo! La decisión está tomada, Cas se va.

-Pero…

Dean le corto:

-Cas se va.

Sam asintió, y se metió en su habitación no sin antes susurrar un “Sí, señor” como el que su padre les exigía.

 

+++

 

La marcha de Castiel fue más rápida de lo que a cualquiera de los tres les hubiese gustado. En la puerta del bunker, Dean junto con Sam hablaban con Cas.

-Dinero, ropa, material de lectura y un par de armas-Dean recontó más para sí mismo que otra cosa-lo llevas todo.

Cas y él no se habían vuelto a mirar a los ojos desde lo acontecido en la cocina.

-Gracias- Cas sonrió un poco, al borde del llanto- no hacía falta.

-Sigo pensando que esto no tiene sentido-reivindicó Sam, girándose para encarar a Dean-tendrías que darte cuenta… ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?

Fue casi una súplica, un último intento de hacer que Dean entrara en razón. Pero no funcionó, aunque esta vez fue Cas el que habló.

-Esto es lo mejor Sam- Cas abrazó al más alto, le iba a echar de menos- Cuida de tu hermano, por favor.

Dean no podía mirarle, mantenía la mirada fija en sus botas, con los dientes apretados y los puños cerrados dentro de los bolsillos. Esto era lo peor que había hecho nunca ¿Por qué no contárselo todo? Decirle la verdad, sobre Sam, sobre Zeke y sobre sus sentimientos... Quería gritarle que le quería, que nunca se había dado cuenta antes, pero que ahora estaba seguro. No podía ser, puede que cuando Sam se curase…si Cas le perdonará podría dárselo, darle todo lo que Dean tenía, darle su vida.

-Adiós Sam. Dean.

Sam vio como el ángel se cargaba la mochila y con una última sonrisa salía del bunker. No podía creerlo, al final se había ido y Dean…el idiota de su hermano no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Muy grabe debería ser ese “motivo” para que Dean tuviese una excusa. ¿¡Cómo no le daba vergüenza?! Abandonarlo así…Sam decidió que Dean debía volver a escuchar su opinión, pensarlo más detenidamente. Se giró para volver a encararle, pero lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

Gruesas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Dean, el pecho le temblaba por lo sollozos contenidos y su mandíbula estaba contraída en una mueca de desesperación horrible.

Oh. _Oh._

 

+++

 

El búnker estaba en silencio. Sam llevaba sin escuchar a Dean desde que Cas se había ido cuatro horas atrás y este había dejado a Dean solo.

Sam se acercó a la cocina para coger algo de comer, encontrando una par de botellas de whisky vacías tiradas por el suelo. Mientras esperaba que el café se hiciera, un golpe seco sonó en la biblioteca. Sam deseo tener su arma con el mientras corría por los pasillo ya familiares del bunker.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar apareció ante el un rastro de botellines de cerveza, intercalados con alguna que otra botella de whisky, vacíos todos. Corrió hacia la biblioteca imaginándose el peor de los escenarios, uno en el que Dean había superado el nivel de alcohol que te llevaba al coma y había caído redondo en medio del lugar. Sam le pidió a quien quiesiera escucharle que al caer no se hubiese golpeado contra una esquina.

Pero al llegar encontró algo muy distinto.

En el suelo junto a un inconsciente Dean sentado en una silla se encontraba una libreta en la que Dean había estado escribiendo. En la mesa, junto a una botella vacía, un boli yacía con la punta fuera.

La curiosidad fue más fuerte que la voluntad de Sam por darle algo de privacidad a su hermano y se acercó a leer lo que Dean había estado escribiendo. Recogió la libreta y se la acercó para sorprenderse.

Encabezando esa página el título Personas a las que he fallado y justo debajo comenzaba una lista que no sorprendió a Sam: _Mamá, Papá, Jessica, Ellen, Joe, Ash, Meg, Kevin, Benny, Lisa, Ben, Sam, Sam, Sam…_

Su nombre se repetía a lo largo de toda esa cara, asique de nuevo la curiosidad pudo con Sam y pasó la página. Su nombre ya no aparecía, ahora era otro nombre el que ocupaba esa página y el resto de páginas de la libreta. _Castiel._ La caligrafía se tornaba más irregular a lo largo de las páginas y Sam se dio cuenta a que debía ser debido al progresivo consumo de alcohol de Dean durante esas horas.

Sam siguió pasando hojas, todas con el mismo nombre, hasta que llegó al final de la libreta y no pudo evitar emitir un jadeó cuando leyó, entre lágrimas la última línea:

 _Lo siento._

Sam levantó a Dean de la silla y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Tumbado en la cama Dean abrió los ojos en el mismo momento en el que su hermano abandonaba la habitación.

-Sammy…-dijo en apenas un susurro, con la voz tomada por el alcohol ingerido.

-Si Dean, estoy aquí.

-No te vayas, no me dejes-intento ponerse en pie, sacudiéndose sobre la cama y volviendo a tumbarse-tú también no.

-No, me quedo contigo-Se sentó en una silla junto  a la cama-deberías dormir.

-Debería ir a por él-sentenció Dean-Pero no puedo…

-Dean… ¿Tanto te importa? No me malinterpretes, Cas ha hecho todo por nosotros, pero…

El cazador se tensó, no podía decirle a su hermano toda la verdad, pero tampoco tenía que ocultárselo todo.

-Claro que me importa Sam-Dean gesticulaba más de la cuenta, al fin y al cabo estaba borracho, pensó-Me importa mucho.

-Es tu mejor amigo, es normal que te preocupes por él.

-Es más que mi mejor amigo.

-Lo sé Dean, el es un hermano más

La habitación se quedó en silencio, ninguno de los dos hermanos tenía muy claro que decir Sam sabía lo importante que era Cas para su hermano y entendía que Dean estuviera así, pero también veía que el también había perdido a Cas y no había caído en el pozo de desconsuelo en el que estaba su hermano.

-¿Recuerdas eso que sentías cuando estabas con Jess?-Sam no se esperaba una pregunta así, y mucho menos escuchar el nombre de Jess, pero recordó esa sensación.

-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo.

-Yo pensaba que también lo había sentido-Dean aclaró-con Lisa ¿sabes? Era especial, pensaba que ese tiempo había estado sintiéndolo.

-¿Te refieres a amor?-Sam no sabía bien por donde iba Dean, aunque con la cantidad de alcohol que su hermano había tomado probablemente estuviese delirando-Siempre pensé que estabas enamorado de ella.

-Y yo, te lo aseguro. Hasta ahora…

El cerebro de Sam comenzó a procesar toda esa información, la forma en la que ellos siempre se habían compenetrado de forma especial, en Cas pidiéndole que cuidase de su hermano, en todos los sacrificios mutuos, en la forma en la que Dean lloraba al ver a Cas irse y en la libreta llena del nombre de Castiel. El silencio se hizo en la habitación, entre los hermanos y en el bunker en general.

-¿Estas intentando decirme que estás enamorado de Cas?

Pero para cuando Sam habló, ya era tarde, el mayor se había rendido al sueño, dejando que todo ese alcohol lo empujase hasta algún sitio en el que no tenía que preocuparse por haber abandonado a su ángel.

 

+++

 

La alarma despertó a Sam con un sobresalto, últimamente dormía mejor que nunca y le gustaba aprovecharlo.

Se acercó a la cocina, encontrando allí a un resacoso Dean que arrastraba los pies por el suelo mientras llevaba de la cocina a la mesa lo necesario para el desayuno.

-Buenos días-Sam habló primero-¿Te encuentras bien?

Hasta ese momento no le había visto la cara, pero justo cuando le estaba preguntando el cazador se giró para mirarle. Unas bolsas negras decoraban los enrojecidos ojos del mayor. El verde característico de Dean se había marchitado y la forma en la que miraba hacia su hermano era como la de alguien sin vida. No estaba bien, eso seguro.

-Si Sammy, estoy bien-Dean le sonrió, pero ni se acercó a sus ojos, que seguían siendo la prueba de que mentía-Anoche me pase con el whisky, nada más.

-Ya-Sam se había ido a la cama con la pregunta picándole en la boca y ahora quería una respuestas-Respecto a lo de anoche ¿Me vas a contestar?

-¿A lo de anoche? No recuerdo nada de anoche-Claro que se acordaba, había estado a punto de contarle a su hermano los sentimientos que tenía hacia Castiel, pero había preferido hacerse el dormido, porque la pregunta que le hizo su hermano le daba más miedo que una horda de perros del infierno.

Pero si Dean se ponía así, Sam también sabía jugar.

-Qué pena que no te acuerdes, Cas llamó-La mirada de Dean se ensombreció, eso no había pasado ¿no?-Ya sabes, para decir que estaba bien y eso.

-Me alegro-estaba confundido, pero eso no iba a hacer que soltara prenda.

-Si recordases lo que le dijiste no te alegrarías tanto.

Estaba mal eso que estaba haciéndole a su hermano, Sam lo sabía, pero si Dean sentía algo por Cas no podía permitir que siguiese sufriendo solo.

-Yo no le dije nada Sam, de eso me acordaría ¿Cuándo dices que llamó?

-Fue justo cuando te lleve a tu habitación ¿lo recuerdas? Estábamos teniendo una charla muy interesante cuando sonó tu móvil.

Dean empezaba a mosquearse, eso no había pasado.

-Le dijiste que no querías saber nada de él, ya sabes, que muerto estaría mejor. Le soltaste mucha mierda Dean.

-¡No es cierto!-La reacción de Dean fue espontanea, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del golpe que había dado en la mesa -Eso no fue lo que pasó.

-Pero Dean, me has dicho que no recuerdas nada ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

Dean estaba enfadado, Sam se sentía victorioso. Por fin tendría la respuesta que buscaba.

-Porque te mentí, lo recuerdo todo-Dean sabía que se estaba condenando, pero ya le daba igual-Recuerdo todo lo que te dije sobre Lisa…

-Entonces ¿recuerdas mi pregunta?-Sam se acercó a él-¿La recuerdas?

-Sammy…

-¿Le quieres?-Estaba impaciente, quería la verdad-¿Estás enamorado de él?

-Yo no…

-Dean.

-Sí.

-¿Desde cuándo?-Esa era una buena pregunta. Una buena forma de empezar.

-No lo sé-Dean le miró, Sam no parecía enfadado- Siempre ha sido importante para mí…

-Dean.

-Un par de horas antes de que se marchará me di cuenta-contestó.

-¿Cómo? De pronto le miraste y pensaste y, estoy enamorado de él y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él!

-¿¡Qué?! No, no fue así ni de lejos-Dean no quería contarlo, pero no le quedaba otra-Pasó algo  ¿vale? Y entonces le mire a los ojos y… ¿Es necesario?

-Pues claro que es necesario-Sam estaba sorprendido-Tú…y Cas…Buau, nunca pude imaginar que eso llegase a pasar. Espera ¿Desde cuando eres…ya sabes?

Dean no se lo podía creer, esto era irreal, su vida era irreal, todo era irreal.

-Vamos a ver, me gustan las tías ¿vale? Eso que quede bien claro-la masculinidad de Dean se estaba poniendo en entredicho y eso sí que no-Pero algunos tíos puede que…ya sabes. Joder Sam esto es muy incómodo.

Sam empezó a reírse, reírse de verdad. Su hermano, el rey de las nenas, estaba colorado intentando explicarle que también le gustaban los hombres.

-¿Te hace gracia?-Dean no estaba pasándolo bien-¿quieres que crea que no me odias?

-¿Qué yo que?-Sorprendido era poco, Sam esta perplejo-¿Por qué iba yo a odiarte?

-Pues ya sabes, porque me gustan los hombres, porque he pervertido a un ángel, porque estoy enamorado de uno de ellos. Ya sabes, lo típico.

-No voy a odiarte Dean-Sam le abrazó-tu puedes querer a quien tú quieras.

-Yo no acepté eso cuando estabas con Ruby.

-No es lo mismo y lo sabes. Ruby era una hija de puta que usaba su sangre para controlarme.

-Eso es cierto-Dean sopesaba toda esa información-De todas formas, ¿el hecho de que haya pervertido a un ángel no te afecta?

-Hermano, tú no has pervertido a nadie, no es como si Cas y tu hubierais… ¡Dios bendito! ¿Cas y tú lo habéis hecho? ¡Espera! ¿Quiero saberlo?

Dean sonreía mientras su hermano sufría un colapso.

-Nos besamos.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Fue un buen beso?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Sí que lo es, me estas contando esto porque necesitas hablarlo, así que quiero saberlo todo. Me lo debes.

-Vale-concedió el mayor-pues, si, supongo que lo fue. Puede que de los mejores.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera historia que publico y me encantaría que dejarais un comentario si os a gustado. Muchas gracias por leer <3<3


End file.
